


Unrequited

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Rodney wants is the one thing he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unrequited  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay(Rodney Mckay/John Sheppard implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 196  
>  **Summary:** The only thing Rodney wants is the one thing he can't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'unrequited' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Rodney ducked his head to keep from staring as John walked into the room. There was just something about the man that captured his attention like nothing else could. And he was a scientist but nothing was more fascinating to him than John. From the minute they had met. John was all he could think about, all he could dream about. 

John leaned over to grab a donut out of the box; his uniform pants stretched tight across his ass and Rodney quickly bit back a sigh. It was all he could do not to reach out and caress his... _Damn._ He really needed to get a grip. For a brief moment Rodney allowed himself the luxury of picturing himself gripping John, his fingers digging deep into John’s sides as he rode him to completion.

At the thought a strange sound almost like a whimper escaped him and echoed around the room. He wanted John. There he had admitted it but it wasn’t as if it changed anything. What he wouldn’t give for one night... just one night but that was just wishful thinking on his part. John didn’t even seem to notice he was alive.


End file.
